The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Power strips are used to provide power to electrical devices. They typically include a housing having a plurality of receptacles coupled to a power bus. The power bus is connected to a source of power, such as by a cord.
One application for power strips is in rack mounted enclosures in which cord connected electronic devices are mounted. The electronic devices may include, by way of example and not of limitation, telecommunications devices, servers, and other types of rack mounted electronic devices.